


正人君子

by 709394



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394





	正人君子

　　克拉克得说自己并不是什么崇尚禁欲的圣人。他是绝对的有血有肉、会冲动会愤怒的正统美国人，如果不是被突如其来的超能力困扰，青春期绝对也是专门干父母老师不允许做的事情的那种。  
　　他现在就面临着一个艰难的抉择：  
　　当你的男朋友中了艾薇的性爱花粉而缠着你，同时你又因为这样那样的原因已经三个月没和他做过爱，你会上他吗？  
　　眼前的一切是那么诱人。布鲁斯正啃咬着他不停躲避的下巴，头罩的尖尖儿还轻轻地戳着他，嘴巴嘟哝着些令人惊叹的、没什么逻辑的下流话，坚实丰满的胸压在他同样穿着制服的胸腹间，不停地顶来顶去，带着经过处理的天然牛皮手套的手正在他后腰不老实地来回游动，被护裆和盔甲严实保护的裆部正在他的右侧大腿上磨蹭。  
　　克拉克扫视四周，确认方圆二十八公里内只有一个被捆得严严实实的昏迷的艾薇，和四辆正在赶来的警车。接着他叹了口气，略微头疼地把早就掉到地上的信号手表收回暗袋，抱起布鲁斯，试着不让自己沉浸在男友浑圆的屁股和收窄的腰侧上，试着忽视掉自己坚硬的性器，飞上天空。  
　　“先——让我们回家，布鲁斯。”他咕哝着。这是一项苦差，鉴于蝙蝠侠仍在不停地性骚扰他。啃咬他的颈侧，邀请他操他，迫不及待地把自己的屁股贴上他的胯来回摩擦。当克拉克降落在蝙蝠洞时，几乎被布鲁斯猛然扑倒在地上。  
　　“哦，天。”阿尔弗雷德的惊呼令克拉克窘迫不已。  
　　“我不是——布鲁斯他——”  
　　阿尔弗雷德撇过脸，竖起了手掌。“我相信布鲁斯少爷不会拒绝你使用他的卧室。我建议您把布鲁斯少爷从头到脚洗干净，那会有助于缓解情况。噢，老天……”这位年过半旬的老管家低着头揉着眉心，往洞口走去，“如果您需要，厨房有新鲜的鲔鱼三文治和——牛奶。我相信您两位能够把自己打理好。为了我的心脏着想，我先回去休息了。”他低声咕哝，忘记了克拉克能够听到，“……耶稣基督的年轻人啊……”  
　　他不敢相信阿尔弗雷德就这样离开了，把布鲁斯就这样丢给了他。布鲁斯仍贴在他的脸颊上磨蹭，只在他替他取掉破损的头罩时稍微离开。更糟糕的，这像提醒了布鲁斯，他主动解开了并不完好的披风，任由那略微沉重的织物垂落在地。当他的手摸上腰间的腰带时，克拉克的手覆盖住他的，代替他解开了腰带。  
　　与毒藤艾薇战斗之后的制服布满了裂口，擦伤和细微伤口有好几处。阿尔弗雷德说得对，布鲁斯需要洗一个澡。他不能真的丢下布鲁斯不管。  
　　他替他脱掉衣服没有花费超过一分钟。开启淋浴头也没有。虽然在浴缸里泡着更能放松，但是满身的细小伤口可不适宜干这个。  
　　等待水热的时候，布鲁斯趁他不注意扯掉了他的披风。接着他伸手去掀克拉克的制服，但是克拉克及时阻止了他。  
　　“淘气鬼。”克拉克嘟哝，抱着他进了淋浴间。  
　　从两面墙和天花板同时射出的水包围了布鲁斯赤裸的背部，在克拉克双手的帮助下洗刷着残留的少量花粉。但是克拉克知道，布鲁斯血液里的花粉一时间可没办法排出。  
　　然后布鲁斯，居然蜷起双腿圈在他腰间，勃起的阴经随着身体来回的动作在他的腹部上撞击摩擦起来，嘴里还发出含混的呻吟。  
　　克拉克只觉得汗毛都竖起来了，顿时僵硬在那里，看着布鲁斯不满地腾出一只原本攀在他脖子上的手拉起他的，要他握住布鲁斯自己的阴茎。  
　　那个动作像是有魔力，让克拉克难以生起反抗的念头。  
　　“我……不能趁人之危，布鲁斯。”克拉克呢喃。  
　　布鲁斯只是愉悦地看着他，不知道是因为热水熏蒸还是因为情欲勃发而涨红的脸在他面前随着动作起伏。  
　　布鲁斯故意撞在他因为制服束缚贴在身上的阴茎上，他就是单纯的在……取悦自己。  
　　克拉克不知道自己花费了多少时间才回过神来，小心地把布鲁斯从身上撕下来，翻了个面，好冲洗身后。  
　　布鲁斯不满地咕哝，但是中了花粉的他已经没有正常的力量，只能趴在墙边沿，任由克拉克清洗他。  
　　在克拉克的手经过腰窝时挺起。  
　　克拉克又是一僵。  
　　该死，克拉克就知道这是个苦差事。他的阴茎兴致勃勃地抬头审视，在他看到布鲁斯赤裸浑圆的结实屁股时坚决地锁定了目标，直指向前。他无视了它，夺过挂在旁边的浴球试图在布鲁斯身上搓掉一层皮。要是正常人，这时候该疼得吱呱乱叫了，可克拉克手下的，却是中了性爱花粉的布鲁斯。  
　　被搓得泛红的皮肤开始热情地扭动，搭配上色情诱人的呻吟音效……  
　　“等你醒过来我一定要把你往死里操。你听见了吗，布鲁斯？”  
　　克拉克咬牙切齿地耳语，这神志不清的蝙蝠只是把耳朵蹭在了他嘴巴上。一个没忍住，克拉克狠狠地嘬了一口，差点把柔软脆弱的耳朵给咬下来，换来了一声响亮的呻吟，和布鲁斯微微侧头时滴水的眼神。  
　　“操。”克拉克神志回拢，用力地把自己推开。他伸直了双手，能有多直有多直，机械地以最大的距离给布鲁斯搓背。然而这毫无意识的人把那当做了享受，伸展着修长的后背，好让他能照顾到所有地方。  
　　毫不意外地，克拉克把他撅起来的屁股彻底搓红了。紧缩的囊袋和勃起的性器随着他的动作在水中一晃一晃，他想起股缝间隐约露出的皱褶里销魂的滋味，狠狠地咬了舌头，才没有把自己的阴茎插进去。  
　　“我他妈要操死你。”  
　　说着他带着怒火和邪火把布鲁斯翻回正面，想象着自己在翻动牛扒，鼻子甚至隐约闻到了黑椒酱料的辛辣味道，接着他又想起了有一次他在布鲁斯赤裸的胸肌上舔食滴落的黑椒汁，就是他眼前左侧这没有伤疤的一块雪白的肌肉上……  
　　他张了张嘴，然后把舌头缩了回去，吞下了突然涌出的唾液。布鲁斯看着他傻笑，潮湿的头发搭在英俊的脸上，那双从没有过的单纯渴望的蓝色眼睛正紧紧地锁死了他。从未有过的赤裸宣言，从未有过的完全的渴望投入……只能证明这不是他的布鲁斯。  
　　他喜欢布鲁斯眼里的狡黠和算计。他喜欢布鲁斯不停地带给他惊喜。他不是不喜欢单纯的人，只不过那不是布鲁斯。不是他爱着的那个。  
　　但他还是忍不住想亲。潮湿温热柔软的口腔触感如此清晰……  
　　他又咬了一口舌头，毫不客气地用浴球搓他舔过的胸，把它搓得红亮亮的，还故意碾过粉色的乳头，不意外地布鲁斯挺起了胸去迎合他的动作。  
　　“真想录下来。”克拉克咂巴着嘴，“你得感谢现在站在这里的是我……我从不趁人之危。”  
　　回答他的只有布鲁斯的傻笑和色情的呻吟。  
　　“我该拿你怎么办呢？”  
　　克拉克蹲在地上好清洗他的腿。他不敢抬头，因为他知道他会看到什么。现在的布鲁斯那么——没有防备。他开始想念布鲁斯把自己用披风裹得严严实实的场景了。那时候用X视线欣赏是多么好看啊，就像披了层黑纱一样。  
　　但他不想在布鲁斯赤裸而且不正常的时候这样去看他。  
　　即使他的阴茎硬得要命。  
　　然而他听到了一些……隐约的摩擦声，就在他头顶上方。  
　　他抬头，粉色的阴茎和皱缩的卵袋一览无遗，圈住它的手的指关节如此清晰。克拉克愣了那么零点几秒，做了个决定。  
　　他含住了露出来的阴茎头部。  
　　这应当算不上冒犯，他想。他隐约记得布鲁斯给他扫过一眼的档案，发泄之后性爱花粉对人的影响就会直线下降。  
　　他相信布鲁斯。他这样想着，又吸吮了一下。  
　　布鲁斯的手扶住了他的脑袋。他抬头，看到布鲁斯扬起的下巴。  
　　克拉克开始一边给布鲁斯口交，一边撸动自己的性器。在这种情况下，他自己也需要发泄。这点他倒是能确定布鲁斯不会介意，布鲁斯时不时会在他出差的时候拍点色情照片给他，好让他上火。  
　　配上出差回来的通宵大战尤佳。  
　　他吸着布鲁斯的性器，想着等布鲁斯清醒之后如何把他操进床垫里操得汁水连连哀求不断，撸动自己的速度更快了。  
　　布鲁斯含糊不清的呻吟更多了，扶着他的头，胯部下意识的做着前后运动。但即便如此，克拉克也很克制。他只是在自己高潮的时候耍了个小技巧，让布鲁斯在几乎同时射了出来。  
　　或许因为性爱花粉的关系，布鲁斯几乎立刻站不稳了，要不是克拉克手快肯定要倒地板上。持续泼洒的水流冲刷掉了身上的白浊，克拉克用了百分之一秒关掉淋浴头，用浴袍把布鲁斯裹起来横抱上床。  
　　“克……克拉……？”  
　　刚插好吹风筒插头的克拉克闻言看向他：“你终于醒了，布鲁斯。”  
　　布鲁斯看了他一会儿，终于把现在的状况推断出来了：“毒藤艾薇？”  
　　“没错。”克拉克屈膝跪坐在床上，把他挪过来靠在自己身上，打开了吹风筒，“你该庆幸你的男友是个绅士。”  
　　热风吹到湿透的头发上，布鲁斯闭上了眼睛：“你知道我喜欢你当个禽兽。”  
　　“那也是在猎物清醒的时候才有趣。”  
　　“变态。”  
　　“彼此彼此。”克拉克微笑，“睡吧，等你清醒了，我这笔账还要跟你算。”  
　　“嗯哼？”布鲁斯的声音也就刚够他自己能听到，不过他确信克拉克能听清楚，“我等着。”  
　　END


End file.
